


Just a Wednesday

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Just a quick peek into the lives of some of our favorite people as I try and kick start myself back into writing again. :)





	Just a Wednesday

* * *

 

“I would like a chest symbol.” Pietro’s voice pulled his sister from her far away thoughts as they waited for their first official day of training, making her tilt her head and raise an eyebrow in his direction as he gestured across his chest. “You know, like the Captain.”

 

“What are you talking about, Pietro?” She sipped her morning tea from her spot on the locker room bench as her brows fused. “Like Natasha’s belt?”

 

“Oh, the Black Widow.” He eagerly nodded. “Now that is a good symbol. Simple, yet terrifying.”

 

“You are simple.” Wanda shook her head at her twin as the image she was fantasizing about popped back into her brain. Sure, Natasha’s BELT.

 

“And you are terrifying.” He stuck his tongue out. An act she quickly mirrored. 

 

“Hey Shining twins, whatcha up to?” Clint pushed his way through the main doors, his stoned faced best friend at his side as they headed toward the sparring area. 

 

“Waiting for you.” The tall Sokovian’s voice took on an eerie tone as he held out his hand for his sister to take. They stood side by side, their eyes wide and unblinking. “Would you like to play with us, Agent Barton?”

 

“I told you they were weird.” Clint stage whispered to the redhead at his side while a ghost of a smile played along her lips. 

 

“We are here for our training.” Wanda helped, letting go of her brother’s hand and retrieving her tea before pushing him slightly and causing him to finally blink. “Captain Rogers said…”

 

“Sparring training?” Hawkeye cut her off mid sentence, turning his head to quickly share a look with Natasha who simply raised a brow and looked back at the twins. “Okay, yeah, sure. Come with us.” He smiled as the Widow smirked, her green eyes looking the witch up and down slowly before they both turned and continued on their way. 

 

“Well, this should be fun.” The older twin mumbled as he nodded toward the door. “The assassin and the old man are going to kill us.”

 

“Probably.” His sister agreed, zipping up her hoodie half way and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. “What about a snail?” She asked, her face serious as she tapped the center of his chest before drinking the last of her tea. Grinning, she walked backward toward the door and threw her empty cup into the bin without looking. 

 

“Oh, that is very funny, good job.” He called after her, chuckling as she bowed slightly. “But only if yours is a flying monkey.” He raced from the room before his powerful sister could retaliate, his laughter bouncing along the walls of the now empty room. 

  
  


* * *

 

“Focus.” 

 

Wanda blinked a few times as she felt the soft tap on her forehead. She was focusing. Absolutely. Just maybe not on…

 

“Maximoff!” Clint’s shout made the brunette jump slightly as she turned back toward him, her eyes already starting the long journey back across the room before being halted by her trainer’s heavy sigh. “Oh, I give up.” He shook his head. “Romanoff, switch with me.” 

 

“What?!” The youngest twin’s eyes went large, answered only by the far off Russian’s shrug and Barton’s shit eating grin. 

 

“I bet you’ll pay attention now.” He added with a smirk before making his way toward where her focus was before, stopping just long enough to whisper something in his best friend’s ear.

 

Wanda watched closely as the Black Widow made her way closer, swallowing slowly as her eyes traveled downward, watching the older woman’s chest rise and fall with every steady breath and get a little too distracted by the fact that the redhead’s zipper was now just a little lower than usual. She swallowed again.

 

“What did you do to Barton?” Natasha’s voice was flat as she stopped a few feet away from the Witch, her arms crossing over her chest and blocking the wonderful view as she narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit. “You refusing to train, Recruit?”

 

“What? No! I was…” The taller woman searched for the answer that would get her into the least amount of trouble. “Just distracted.” She mumbled, looking anywhere but the Trainer in front of her, catching her brother’s smile and twin thumbs up from his position on the floor mat across the room. 

 

“Distracted?” The Russian repeated, her face and tone unamused as she crossed the small distance between them, ending up so close Wanda had to lean back slightly so her face wouldn’t end up in the shorter woman’s hair. “Do you know what distractions can lead to in this line of work, Maximoff?” 

 

Wanda’s mind screamed as she tried not to drown in the smell of the redhead’s shampoo, the slight hint of honey mixed with sweat that was currently invading her senses and taking all of her will power not the lean in and bury her face completely. 

 

“Umm...Bad things?” She managed, finally. Forcing the words out as best she could and watching a small smile form in her peripheral vision.  

 

“Bad things, indeed.” Natasha chuckled low, her voice soft as it appeared beside the brunette’s ear. “You thinking about me, Recruit?” There was a slight pressure as lips pressed against the Sovokian’s ear. “Thinking up some locker room fantasies that keep you company in the dark?” Wanda gasped as she felt strong fingers slip into the top of her leggings and grip tight, pulling her hard against the older woman’s body. “You wanna fuck me, Maximoff?”

 

“Y-yes.” The answer was simple, truthful and short lived as the taller woman quickly found herself on her back, her leg swept out from under her by a now grinning Black Widow. The Sokovian’s eyes flashed scarlet for the briefest of moments before she simply returned the gesture, shaking her head and reaching for the hand offered to her. 

 

“Romanoff.” Cap’s unmistakable voice cut through the moment as he made his way into the training room with Sam trailing close behind as he surveyed the recent damage. “What did I say about being rough on the new recruits?” 

 

“She started it.” Natasha pointed as the Witch simply made a face in her direction. “She was distracted.”

 

“Then maybe don’t spar with your girlfriend with your zipper half down.” Sam shrugged, earning him a quick snarl from the former assassin. 

 

“Right.” Steve smiled with a shake of his head, moving on before the same look could come his way. “C’mon, you’re with Sam today.” He placed his hand on the Falcon’s shoulder and watched all mirth drain from his face.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Good luck.” Rogers patted him on the back a few times. “Try not to die.” He added with a laugh. “Wanda, you’re with me.”

 

“Okay.” The youngest twin nodded, stepping forward to link her girlfriend’s fingers with her own. “Meet me in my room later?” She asked, biting her lip.

 

“Absolutely.” The redhead grinned, leaning forward the place a small kiss on the taller woman’s lips.

 

“Ew.” Sam made a face. “Get a room.”

 

“Oh, we plan to.” Natasha wiggled her brows, causing her girlfriend to giggle. 

 

“All right, break it up.” Steve went back into leader mode. “We have work to do. Romanoff say goodbye, let’s go.”

 

“Bye, babe.” The Russian cooed with one last squeeze to the taller woman’s hand. 

 

“Bye.” Wanda smiled, turning toward the exit slowly. 

 

“Byyyeee.” Sam echoed in a high voice, putting his hand beneath his chin and fluttering his eyelashes, followed by a loud ‘Oof!’ as he landed on the padded mat. 

 

“Huh, I guess she was paying attention.” Natasha shrugged, impressed as she watched the brunette continue on her way.

 

“I hate you both.” Sam sighed from his spot on the floor. “You and your wicked witch.”

 

“I told you!” Pietro popped back in just in time to laugh. “Flying monkeys!”

 

“A snail, Pietro!” His sister glared briefly before joining in on his laughter, giving one last look back to the smiling beauty she would soon see again. 

 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I stopped it there, but hopefully I'll get back into writing with some short stories and maybe start trying to tackle the big ones again. :)  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. I'll maybe even try and do a pwp one soon to make up for stuff lol We'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them for a little bit. :)


End file.
